At any Given moment in time
by Lelouche Lamperouge
Summary: Aurelia Harper has been bouncing from foster home to foster home, but has finally found her place, as the banished princess in a magical kingdom with an ice king.


This is the first story I've ever written. it would be great if anyone could help critique it... I dont have any grammer or paragraph spacin, (as is obviously shown) but i'd like to know what ya think of it! no copyright infringement was intended in this at all!

* * *

A club sandwich, Pringles, jell-o and a Pepsi. Aurelia assembled the lunch just like she did every day, and slipped it into the bright pink lunch bag next to the kitchen counter. She licked the excess mustard off of her fingers and glanced at the clock. The time read 7:56. Aura gasped and dashed out the door. She trudged to school in her uniform, as a corvette sped past her, and splashed dirty gutter water all over her. The occupants of the corvette laughed and continued on. She collapsed at school just a minute before her class started. A girl walked up to her and snatched the pink lunchbox. It was Emilia, Aurelia's "sister". The two weren't actually related, but through an unfortunate turn of events, Aura had to refer to Emilia as "Big sister", but also as master. Emilia's family had taken her in under the rouse of an adopted child, but treated her as their maid. The only reason she put up with it was because of her younger brother, Yuki. He was only 12 years old, and needed some stability. They had been bounced from foster home to foster home, so she stayed for his sake alone. Aura slumped into her seat and tried her best to seem invisible as the class began. Emilia and her little click of "popular" friends were all seated in the back of the room, whispering among themselves. The teacher walked in and asked for silence. The room went dead silent as an enormously tall boy walked into the room. Unfortunately, not only was he tall, he was gorgeous, which only added to the shock value of the new transfer student. Everyone knew that he was already claimed by Emilia, so it was no surprise that she volunteered to give him a tour of the school. He hadn't spoken one word, yet Emilia was already smitten with him. Aura sighed in disgust and her sister gave her the death glare. The boy who stood in the front of the room was staring straight at Aura's best friend, Cadence. Cadence was attractive enough, but he wasn't ogling at her, he was just jaw-dropped staring at her. Cadence shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and whispered to Aura "that guy's a creep". Aura nodded in agreement and whispered back… "I'm sure his attitude is to compensate for something missing… down there…" Almost as if the boy had heard her, his head snapped to stare in her direction. Cadence giggled, but immediately stopped when she saw Aura's face. It was completely drained of color, and she looked terrified. Aura was staring right into the eyes of the Goliath. This standoff went on for about a minute until the teacher motioned for him to introduce himself. He bowed, and with a grunt he said "Christian". Christian then promptly moved to the back of the room, sat next to Emilia, scooted his chair right up next to Emilia, and stared straight at the back of Aura's head. Dell, another friend of Aura told her not to turn around. It was a long and awkward day for Aurelia, but the second it was over, Dell, Cadence, and Aura, ran to the animal shelter where they volunteered daily. Aura had struggled to cope through the whispers emitted from her sister and the new kid, all through school, and she was not looking forward to another grueling day of school. Aura returned home, barely before Emilia, and got started on dinner. Yuki was sitting in the kitchen doing his homework. Aura listened to his day, while chopping up carrots for the tuna salad that Emilia had requested earlier that day. The day progressed normally, and when Aura finished up the chores on her seemingly unending list, she flopped into bed, not even glancing at her homework. She put in her iPod earphones, and cranked up the volume as high as it would go. The iPod had been bought by Cadence as a birthday present the year before. Aura sunk into her pillows and drifted away with her music. With each song change she was jerked back into reality as the music faded to the silence between the pieces. As the arrangement of music played, she fell closer and closer to sleep, until at last she floated away into one of her oldest and most hated nightmares.

Aura was running to a giant brass door. She opened the door only to find a sea of red blood sprayed across a royal blue carpet. The room was filled with ornate furniture, and gold curtains hung from the large glass windows. The room reeked of lavender, and desks were piled high with expensive looking equipment. She glanced upon the floor and saw five corpses in the middle of the floor, and another next to the door. As always in her dream she would look at the boy lying dead at the door. Then when she got too close she would always wake up. She kept getting closer to his face. She didn't wake up like normal and saw the boys face. She gasped when she saw it was that of the new boy, Christian. She kept dreaming and after she saw the boys face, she stood up and went to the clump of bodies. She was about to look when a dark shadow fell over her. She felt a sudden burst of fear, then she jolted awake to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She continued with her average school day schedule, and made it home in one piece. The day had been relatively uneventful, just filled with awkward glances from Christian. Aura heard the door slam upstairs. Assuming Yuki was home she called up to him and asked if his homework was done. No reply came and Aura started up the stairs and opened the door to his room. No one was there so she gave up and went to her room to start on her own homework. She opened the door only to find Christian in her room. She was about to scream but he put a hand over her mouth and declared he was leaving. Before Aura could get a word out, he was gone. She scoured her room to see if anything was missing, but when she came up empty handed she decided she would confront him the next day. At school, Aura charged right up and angrily demanded what he stole from her. Christian, still with his normal composure told her that he was looking for Emilia and thought that it was her room that he had intruded upon. But unfortunately for him, that brought more questions from Aura like what he was doing in a girl's bedroom anyway, and why he felt he could go in unannounced while the normal occupant was absent. He made a yawning gesture and walked away from the conversation. Aura was so preoccupied with thoughts of hate for Christian; she could barely hear what anyone was saying. Cadence invited her and Yuki for a sleepover that night, but Aura nodded and pretended she heard when she was so focused on Christian she didn't even know Cadence spoke. Emilia would be at her friend Connie's house, and Emilia's parents were out of town at some convention. Yuki got the message and went, but Aura missed it and went home. Aura fiddled with the front door's lock. She got it open and shoved the stubborn door open. She heard noises from the kitchen, the clanging of pots and banging of drawers. She went in to see five giant pigs, but they weren't pigs. They were more like pig/human hybrids. Aura was about to scream, but she felt a familiar hand over her mouth. Christian was once again grabbing her and covering her mouth. He whispered something in her ear. It sounded a bit like gouda bacdor… it took Aura a minute to translate it into "go out the back door". Christian had something in his mouth making speech almost unintelligible. She looked up and saw it was giant two-inch long fangs. He also had an orange and black tail sprouting from his backside. They were creeping towards the door when one of the mutant pigs looked up and saw them heading for the nearest exit. They all started running after them. Christian suddenly grabbed Aura's hand and started running with super human speed. They barely made it out in front of the pig people. Before she knew it, Christian was gone, and she was riding on a giant tiger with mutant pigs following her. Christian had transformed into a TIGER!!!!! Aura would have fainted had she not been grabbing on to his fur for dear life. Suddenly the tiger jumped off a cliff with her still on its back.


End file.
